Fan: Waterloo, Yearbook
Following is a yearbook 'for the staff and students of the high school Waterloo. This roster is to act as a character guide for the fan novel ''Waterloo. Note that this roster is set to be updated as the story progresses. Staff '''FART-123 FART-123 'is a teacher at Waterloo and one of the First Order's members. He has a crush on Phasma, a fellow staff member, although she ignores all of his advances. FART generally irritates his students, causing him to generally be disliked. * HAIR COLOR: Red * EYE COLOR: Blue-green * FAVORITE COLOR: White * AGE: 25 * HEIGHT: 5 ft. 11 in. * WEIGHT: 156 lbs. * LIKES: Being with Phasma, hanging out with his friends * DISLIKES: Being ignored, not being with his friends, Phasma resisting his attempts to woo her, being left out of things * PERSONALITY: FART generally is friendly to those he knows, while they are generally the opposite to him. FART is often annoying because he is ''too friendly, yet he is oblivious to this fact. '''Phasma Phasma 'is one of the teachers at Waterloo. Having graduated from class ahead of her fellow compatriots who are members of the gang identified as the First Order--Ben and Hux--Phasma works as a teacher and disciplines any student that steps out of line, even though she is nearly their age. * HAIR COLOR: Blond * EYE COLOR: Green * FAVORITE COLOR: Silver * AGE: 23 * POSITION: Teacher * HEIGHT 6 ft. * WEIGHT: 139 lbs. * LIKES: Keeping order, disciplining unruly students, helping Ben, working with General Hux * DISLIKES: Resistance members, Ben's temptations to the light, being disobeyed * CLOTHING: Generally a suit of silver armor and a flowing black cloak with red lining, occasionally just the cloak and a black dress uniform * ALLIES: Ben Solo/Kylo Ren, Hux, Snoke, FART-123 * PERSONALITY: She is generally cold and ruthless, yet she likes to help people who listen to her. People that have this same traits are generally accepted by her, such as Snoke, Hux, and Ben. Students [[Kylo Ren|'Ben Solo/Kylo Ren]] Ben Solo 'is the second oldest of the Waterloo students and a member of the First Order gang with Hux and Phasma. The latter keeps a close eye on Ben, per request of Snoke, her contact, and helps him with any problems he has. Hux continuously insults Ben's use of the mystical Force, as well as various other things, such as his clothing or unkempt hair. Ben uses the name '''Kylo Ren '''around his First Order friends, although he asks others call him by his birth name. He has a crush on Rey, although Finn often is with her. * HAIR COLOR: Black * EYE COLOR: Brown * FAVORITE COLOR: Black * AGE: 20 * POSITION: Student * HEIGHT: 6 ft. 3 in. * WEIGHT: 153 lbs. * LIKES: Being left alone/keeping to himself, being with or speaking to Rey, doing what he wants, utilizing his Force powers and swordsmanship * DISLIKES: Finn being with Rey, being told what to do, Hux's teasing, his father and mother's commanding attitude, being picked on by anyone * CLOTHING: Generally a black outfit, sometimes possibly a dark blue or gray; occasionally wears a black and silver mask to conceal his identity when he is with Phasma and Hux * ALLIES: Phasma, Hux, Han Solo, Leia Organa, Chewbacca, Snoke * PERSONALITY: Ben generally is cold to people and he doesn't really spend time with anyone. Ben is many times disobedient or stubborn, and is mad when he is told what to do. 'Bruce Wayne/Batman Bruce Wayne 'is one of the older and more secretive members of Waterloo's student ranks. After his parents were murdered and he was left orphaned, Bruce took the alias '''Batman '''and fought crime. With this, he became more self-oriented and kept to himself, not getting to know many people. But, from the urging of Alfred Pennyworth, his only legal guardian, Bruce decided to attend Waterloo and meet new friends. * HAIR COLOR: Black * EYE COLOR: Blue * FAVORITE COLOR: Gray or black * AGE: 19 * POSITION: Student * HEIGHT: 6 ft. 1 in. * WEIGHT: 154 lbs. * LIKES: Dark things, being left alone, solving mysteries, fighting crime, protecting those who cannot protect themselves * DISLIKES: Being messed with when he doesn't want to be messed with, watching innocent people suffer, losing those close to him * ALLIES: Alfred Pennyworth * PERSONALITY: Bruce often keeps to himself and stays in the shadows, much like his classmate Ben. When people talk to him, he generally brushes them off or speaks as little as possible. 'Finn Finn 'is a younger student who is in the Resistance club with his friend Poe Dameron. Finn is entranced by the new girl, Rey, from the world of Jakku. Finn is also intrigued by the First Order group's policies and interests, and has often considered possibly looking into joining the group. He is cautious of the boy in the shadows, Ben, and notices that he constantly watches Rey. * HAIR COLOR: Black * EYE COLOR: Brown * FAVORITE COLOR: Brown * AGE: 18 * HEIGHT: 5 ft. 9 in. * WEIGHT: 147 lbs. * LIKES: Being with Rey, working with his friends, getting to know new people, the First Order gang's interests and policies, hanging out with friends * DISLIKES: Ben (especially when he is with Rey), people picking on his friends, things he does not understand, being left out * ALLIES: Poe Dameron, BB-8 * PERSONALITY: Finn is usually friendly to people, unless they are odd or show some signs of interest in Rey--which both apply to Ben. He likes to hang out with people and is very social. 'Rey 'Rey '''is a new student who comes from a poor and humbled life on the world of Jakku. She knows little of her past or her family, but is always seeking any knowledge of it. She has grown close to the members of the Resistance group--Finn, Poe Dameron, and BB-8--yet she is interested by the emo boy who keeps to himself in the shadows, whom she believes is named Ben. Finn has often made moves to her romantically, which she is flattered by, although she is unsure if she wants to enter a relationship just yet. * HAIR COLOR: Brown * EYE COLOR: Hazel * FAVORITE COLOR: Tan or brown * AGE: 17 * HEIGHT: 5 ft. 4 in. * WEIGHT: 127 lbs. * LIKES: Meeting new people, being friendly, having fun, learning about her past, learning new things that will help her in life * DISLIKES: Mean people, not being able to help, being distrusted, being kept out of the dark about things * CLOTHING: Generally dresses in a slim tunic with light robes over it, wearing her hair in three buns; sometimes will wear her hair down and wear either a blue or brown outfit * PERSONALITY: Rey is generally a friendly girl and likes to meet new people. She is also caring and kind, yet she is stubborn when left out in the dark. Sometimes, when she ''is left out, she will break her superior's rules. Category:Fan Fiction Category:TheLoneClone's Fan Fiction